Multiple Barry disorder
by Molly200214
Summary: After becoming the Flash Barry keeps getting migraines and starts changing his personality (to another one of Grant gustin amazing different versions of Barry and Sebastian Smythe obviously
1. chapter 1

So first let me explain me and my friend were talking about flash per usual and we had a random thought about how many personalities Barry Allen has. So i came up with this concept with her help

Our story begins with Bartholomew Henry Allen being the flash we all know and love. The original Flash from the day the particle accelerator malfunctioned, and caused Barry to get hit by lightning and getting put in a coma. But after he woke up he discovered his new found speed and became friends with everyone at star labs.

But since then we have seen different types of Barrys ( his many personalities as such). I like to think of it as Barry Allen remembering what each personality goes through. He finds it hard to keep control of these personalities as seen in savitar ( emo barry) but he eventually wins and becomes free from their grasp. Because Mr Barry Allen is fond of messing with the timeline more Barrys are being created.

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

One day Barry was on a run and all of a sudden develped a migraine and so he sat down on a bench nearby. He ran to the nearest restuarant and order everything off the menu and ate it as fast as he could. After he had eaten and left the restuarant he went back on a run but about 2 minutes into his run he had a migraine again and so he got a cab to star labs because he felt like he would collapse. He consulted Caitlin and Cisco about his problem but even they couldn't diagnose his problem.

Caitlin took a urine sample ( Her favourite thing to examine or so Cisco said) and found nothing. Barry panicked and fell to the floor breathless and lay there for 2 minutes maybe 3 he wasn't sure. He had passed out!

Barry woke up and he was on a bed with Cisco and Caitlin looking at him and Joe in the corner of the room pacing up and down. Barry sat up and felt a sudden surge of electricity and then a vision of his personalities and then he snapped back into reality when he saw a bright light. He saw Caitlin standing there with a torch in hia eyes checking for any sign of concussion . She did a detailed examination of Barrys vitals and health but he was perfectly healthy. But then Barry felt the same surge of electricity he had experienced before but this was different he felt lime he was changing.

He ran home and grabbed a suit, bow tie and his circular glasses and ran back to star labs. " Much better" Barry sat on the bed once again and snatched Caitlins clipboard of results it said eyes: both in perfect condition with no sign of concussion. " I think you meant to put no sign of binocular vision or spatial disorientation but its ok" mumbled Barry under his breath. Caitlin walked away in disgust and Cisco glared at Barry as if to say what hell dude what is wrong with you.

Barry got up and left the room in a bit of a awkward, nerdy way. He dragged his feet behind him and collected his jacket and set off towards the CCPD. Joe caught up with him and gave him a lift to the police department. Barry ran up the stairs into his 'office' and started working. Joe came in and gave him a substance that needed to be examined so Barry being the amazing forensic scientist he was he got to work on identifying what the substance was.

Joe questioned if Barry had any idea about what had happened before he changed but Barry was to fixated on his work. Joe knocked Barry's mug off his desk. Luckily Barry was quick enough to catch it. He caught it and continued with his work.He was shaking his head in disagreement with some of his calculations. Hr had gome wrong. He erased all of his work and restarted muttering the calculations under his breath to himself. Joe heard this and walked over to Barry; looked at the whiteboard and stood im confusion.

in a book at the side of him was written:

Formula: c = f where: c = the speed of light = 300,000 km/s or 3.0 x 108 m/s. = the wavelength of light, usually measured in meters or Ångströms (1 Å = 10-10 m) f = the frequency at which light waves pass by, measured in units of per seconds. How is it possible gor 6 seconds to pass for everyone else's 1 second?

There is 24 hours in a day for everyone but for Barry there was 144 hours in a day meaning he has to eat the equivalent of 18 meals a day to survive the amount of time he spends awake.Doing some simple math shows us that that's roughly 1 calorie per 4 seconds. I would need to consume 128 100 557 calories just to do that stunt above, and still survive with 2300 calories remaining.

A/N me and my friend Beth stayed up until 00:12am to work this out so dont hate. Some calculations may not be accurate but we tried back to the story

Joe had no idea what Barry was writing ir trying to work out but he asked for the substanve check. Barry handed it over to Joe and carried on with his calculations.

"Finally i have figured out how it is possible for me to travel this fast it explains how i am a speedster" Exclaimed Barry with a snort. He pushed up his glasses and took a picture of his board and book to show STAR labs. He ran faster than ever before to het to the lab and show Caitlin and Cisco his calculations. He got to the lab and bia heart started to beat faster than usual and his bisok became hazy. He felt dizzy again and so he sat down and started to have a panic attack because he had no idea what was happening to him. He saw Caitlin looking over his calculations and Cisco glared at Barry. As Barry fainted. He woke up after 3 minutes ( so Cisco said) Barry waa back he took off his glasses, bowtie and blazer and asked what had happened and felt a sudden urge to vet close to Cisco and saying "Not as good as killer but you will do. If only he didn't go for lady face.. .. His bashful school boy thing was super hot." Sebastian Smythe had come into action. Barry ran home and grabbed a suit and ran back to the lab and started to dance and singing Live while we are young staring at Cisco in a flirtatious way


	2. 2

Chapter 2:

Senor Sebastian Smythe

Sebastian had tried flirting with Cisco but he wasnt intrested. Sebastian aka Barry pranced around star labs and started to dance infront of his suit. " This reminds me of a certain something or someone" said Sebastian "It's very extravagant, very red". Cisco glared at Sebastian and walked away from the suit to the computer to try and find a way to get Barry back. Sebastian heard an alarm it was a emergency Barry had to go out and stop a meta but how would he manage as a posh, private school, stuck up, annoying teen. Caitlin and Cisco panicked and ran around like loonies. They looked back and Sebastian was in the Flash suit with a Dalton blazer ontop of the suit. He was just about to put on a tie and Cisco grabbed ot out his hand " Oh hell to the no. Not on my suit i will let you wear the blazer but not the tie. No way hosé"

Barry Smythe ran out of the lab and fell not realising how fast he could run. Sebastian decided to make a small detour to pick up a little someone.

A/N next paragraph was written by @BlueBlockzMorris

Barry ran into STAR labs while carrying frenemies. One looked slighltly ruffled,hair falling out of the confines of his hair gel.While the other smirked in knowledge. " I told you a meerkat would arrive Blaine. But no. Kurt you cant trust these powers." Kurt said while laughing.

A/N back to my writing

Kurt and Blaine stared at Cisco and Caitlin and Cisco and Caitlin stared back. "What the hell dude this is not ok you cant brimg randomers in here" muttered Cisco to Barry.

"Woh calm the hell down you Rachel hair wannabe." Kurt said sassily.

Barry looked at Cisco then at Kurt and Blaine, then back at Cisco, Kurt and then Blaine. They were his old public school frenemies. Sebastian had technically kidnapped the two boys but he didmt care about that. He only wanted his frenemies and friends to meet and make frenemies. Kurt said laughing "So Meerkat any reason why you basically kidnapped us off the streets or did you miss us and thats why we're here".

"Fun. I don't like you either" Seb said " I only brought you here because i need to talk to Blaine". "I could really use some more insights from you, Blaine. You know, Warbler to Warbler" Seb said turning to Blaine " I just keep getting sudden urges to do certain things oh and also your whole 'Bashful schoolboy' thing? Was super hot."

Sebastian was about to fall on the floor breathless but Blaine and Cisco managed to hold him up. He had no idea what was happening to him but he had felt the same before. Was he about to change again? But there was so much more fun to be had!!

Sebastian had technically fell i

straight into Blaines arms; so he started to flirt with him as usual it involved some sassy quotes and insults being thrown at Kurt. Cisco picked up the phone and dialled Oliver's number. "Oh hey Oliver. Erm... we need your help. Bring all the team we need as much help as we can make sure nobody who Barry doesn't know knows about this.Get here as quickas you can" he ended the call and cut off Sebastian and Blaine's little flirting session. Cisco dragged Sebbastian by his blazer "Hey, watch it this blazer costs more than your average wage. Dont ruin the hair this took way to long to get like this. Hey... Your pretty cute wanna go out sometime!"

"Dude get a hold of yourself, you know i have a girlfriend." Sebastian looked blankly at Cisco " Gypsy you know my girlfriend the obe im connected with. Barry what is wrong with you! I am not letting you anywhere near the lab until Ollie gets here" then as if by magic Sebastian was locked in the pipe line. Behind a glass screen. " This is against my human rights, just wait till my lawyer hears about this. You will go to jail fot this. oh and by the wayway try cutting your hair for once you look like a drowned dog. I bet you have to buy your friends that explains a lot; you cant afford any thats why you have no friends!!" he turned his back and looked at the padded wall examining it ( pretending to anyway).

"Listen you posh, stuck up, schoolboy. You may want to use a little less hairgel it seems to be affecting your 8 brain cells! Oh and by the way you have a fiance so stop flirtinh with that dude in there cant you get the hint he doesnt like you!!"


End file.
